


Harry Potter and his Veela Inheritence

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Dumbledore tries to kill both Severus and Harry, however they are mates to each other so his plan back fires on him.





	1. prologue

Dumbledore sat in his office, it was just a week after the Tri-wizard tournament and Voldemort had been defeated in the cemetery. He wasn't quite sure how he had been defeated but all the death eaters were captured except for his two spy's which had been pardoned. He couldn't even use the fact that they had been death eaters against them as there was no proof their dark marks had disappeared as soon as Voldemort had been killed. He didn't understand why theirs had disappeared when the other death eaters still had theirs. 

Harry had defeated Voldemort with out him to help so now he was losing his power and fame both of which he had spent years building. All because that little brat was able to do something no one thought anyone could. What was he going to do about the Brat. 

Dumbledore had been thinking about what to do for a couple of days and finally he had it. He knew that Harry would come into his inheritence this summer, when he turned 15. It wouldn't manifest until he met his mate due to the fact that, that was how Veela inheritents went. He was pretty sure that Harry's mate was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy Jr, was the only other Veela in school. He knew that is he could get Harry to betray his mate that it would cause him to be rejected and he would die. That would leave the public to fall back onto Dumbledore.

Now Dumbledore had a plan, he was gonna give Harry a potion to induce lust and to make sure he fell pregnant to the man he chose. He chose to use Professor Snape. He knew that Snape had somehow helped Harry in the graveyard and Snape had yet to find his mate also so this would "kill two birds with one stone" as they say. 

Dumbledore planned to bring them both to his office before the school year ended, he would give them both potions for lust and harry the one to insure he got pregnant. Then afterwards he would obliviate them. Now he just had to implement his plan.


	2. Opening Feast

Harry walked into the Great Hall for the feast, he had not been feeling well lately and he was starting to gain some weight around his middle and stomach. He had been sent back to the Dursley's over the summer and he was sore from the farewell beating they had given him the day before. He didn't understand why he couldn't live with his godfather. There was no need for the wards or protection now as Voldemort had been killed.   
As he sat down he looked up at the head-table and noticed that no one was really paying attention to him so he was able to see how everyone was reacting to the fact that Voldemort was gone for good. He did notice that Professor Snape kept glancing his way. Harry was a little worried maybe his glamours had fallen down but if they had why hadn't anyone else reacted to his looks.

\---

Professor Snape was watching Harry from the corner of his eyes trying not be seen doing it. He could tell that Harry had been beaten and it looked like it had not been the first time it had happened. No one else seemed to notice the bruises and cuts all of Harry's body so he must have had a glamour on. Which meant that if he could see through them that Harry was his mate and he had finally come into his inheritence over the summer.   
Professor Snape got up from the table and slowly made his way out of the Great hall using the teachers entrance. He planned on being near the main doors that way he could talk to Harry before he went up to his dorms. If he was his mate that would be when they would know for sure. 

\----

Harry waited until almost everyone was out of the Hall before he got up to leave. It was too hard to avoid being pushed and hurt more when he was surrounded by people. He knew he needed to go to the Medical wing to see Pomfry but he really didn't want to if he could avoid it also. So he got up and slowly started to make his way out of the hall.   
As he stepped out of the Great hall and into the corridor, Professor Snape stopped him. As they looked at each other both of them manifested their creature inheritances. Suddenly the students that were still around were faced with a very anger and protective Veela.   
Severus Snape had after seeing Harry managed to wrap his wings around the boy and proceeded to hiss and growl at anyone who came near them. Severus knew he was being over protective and it didn't make too much sense. Yes his mate was hurt but he was acting like . . . no it wasn't possible. Severus was thinking to himself when he suddenly realized that he had a memory charm on himself that had just broken.   
Harry whimpered in his arms and he knew that Harry had, had a memory charm break on him as well. Severus held Harry closer to himself and tried to sooth his injured and upset mate. He started to sniff at Harry and see where else he was injured. He found that yes he was injured almost every where but he was also pregnant probably from what Dumbledore had done to them at the end of last term almost 3 months ago.   
So there Severus was in the middle of the corridor with his mate, his pregnant mate, wrapped in his wings, his pregnant and very injured mate in his wings.   
He looked down at Harry and said softly, "Love, you are injured, do you want to go to the Infirmary?"  
Harry looked back at him, with tears in his eyes, "Can you heal me? I don't trust Pomfry. I don't want to deal with anyone."   
"We can go to my rooms. You are my mate so no one can say anything about it."  
"Okay lets go I do not want to be out here anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Not ten minutes later they arrived at Severus' rooms and he laid Harry on his bed and started to heal him. He went to his cupboards and found potions that he could give Harry in his condition.   
"Love, drink these potions. They won't fix everything or make all the pain go away but they will help you heal faster. I can't give you anything else. Do you remember what Dumbledore did to us at the end of last year?" Severus explained and then asked.  
"Yes, he drugged us somehow and then tried to remove the memory of what had happened." Harry answered.  
"Yes, he did. Because of what he did, it could have killed us both. You my love are pregnant." Harry gasped at this and put a hand on his stomach and smiled slightly. "The problem is that if we had not been mates, your mate would have rejected you for being pregnant to another Veela and then they would have killed me for claiming what is not mine. I am just happy that you are mine." Severus explained and smiled slightly at Harry.   
"So we are mates and we are having a child. Are you okay with this?" Harry was worried that Severus would not be too happy about being his mate or the fact that they were having a child so quickly.   
"I am very happy, love. I have been waiting for you for a long time. I have always wanted children and hopefully this is just the beginning of a large family for us. We just have to decide what to do now. I am going to floo call your godfather and Lupin. Will you be okay while I do that?" Severus asked. Harry smiled up at him and nodded, he then shut his eyes and fell asleep.  
\----  
Severus walked into the sitting room and floo called Black and Lupin. He asked them to come through to his rooms and to not talk to anyone if someone else floo called them before they got here. It was probably a good thing he had said this because as soon as they came through Black started asking questions.  
"Albus has been floo calling for the last 15 minutes we finally had to apparate to Diagon Alley and floo here from the Leaky Cauldron. What is going on?" Sirius asked.  
"Did you know that Harry's muggle relatives beat and starve him or that he has come into his Veela inheritence?" Severus asked both Sirius and Remus. Remus shook his head and Sirius nodded his.  
"I knew they did that is why I tried to get him to come stay with me but Dumbledore said he needed to go back to his "loving relatives", and I knew he was going to come into his inheritence. Who is his mate please not Draco Malfoy." Sirius explained.  
"No his mate is not Malfoy but it is me. Are you going to be okay with that. He needs you both in his life and I am not sure what will happen if you reject him now. Especially after what the headmaster has done. He drugged both Harry and myself at the end of last term, after Voldemort was defeated. He did it in the hopes that Harry would get pregnant and that we would both be killed by his mate. I am assuming he thought his mate was going to be Draco but Draco is a submissive just as much as Harry is." Severus explained.  
"So Harry is pregnant but since it is to you his mate he won't be rejected and die. And since he is your mate, no Veela will kill you for claiming what is not yours. Is that correct?" Remus asked.  
"Yes and on top of that Dumbledore had used a memory charm on us so that we did not remember it until we saw each other.I do not think we can stay here and I worry what he has been doing with Harry's estate if he is that desperate to kill him off. He is now an adult and we can leave Hogwarts and get private tutors. I want to wait and see what Harry wants to do before anything is decided though. He has the right to decide." Severus stated.  
Harry walked into the room and sat down next to Severus and leaned into him, "Is there a safe place we can go and can we get all this done fast so that he can be brought up on charges. I told him and Pomfrey in detail what my relatives were like and he kept saying it was needed for the "greater good". I want to be safe. I want our baby to be safe. I want to learn without Tweedledee and Tweedledum telling me what to study and learn. Can we do that?" Harry looked at Severus, Remus and Sirius.   
Severus looked at Harry and lifted his chin, "Love, we can do all that and more. Lets pack all my belongings while we have a house elf get your trunk and then we will floo out of here to a safe place. I am sure Bl. . Sirius has a place we can go. Then We can go to the bank tomorrow morning and get that done and then when we have time to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to file charges. How does that sound?" Severus looked at Harry and waited for his nod before he called a house elf to get Harry's trunk. Dobby appeared.  
"Dobby can you get Harry's trunk and anything that is Harry's we are going to be leaving. I know Harry would like it if you came with us you can still be free but bonded to our home right?" Dobby nodded and smiled big, "okay and when you get his trunk can you leave a trunk that looks just like his there so no one knows we have left yet. The long it takes for them to know we have gone the better it is. It is Friday evening and classes do not start until Monday so we have all weekend to get everything settle before they know we are both missing." Dobby bonded to Harry and Severus and then pop went to do as he was asked.  
Severus looked at Sirius, "We can use Black Manor it has the best wards next to Grimauld place and Dumbledore can not get into it. Remus and I will stay with you to help with anything we can and to help with tutoring you Harry. If that is alright?" Sirius asked.   
"That would be great, I always wanted to get to know both of you better and now I can do that. We are also going to have to plan for a new baby as well." Harry stated and then he lowed his eyes and started to cry.  
"What is wrong, love. A baby is a good thing." Severus was worried that maybe Harry did not want a baby or any babies.  
"Yes a baby is a good thing, but why did he do this to us? If it was about money and things why not just ask for it? I would have given it to him. Why keep me ignorant? Why try to kill us? I just do not understand." While Harry was asking all this of Severus, Sirius and Remus had started to pack all of Severus' items, leaving the potions items for him to do.  
"Love, I do not know why he did this. We may find out some of the answers tomorrow. But my thought is money and fame. He may have wanted you money and the fame you got for defeating Voldemort. I know that you do not want either of them but people tend to want what they do not have. We never had family so that is what we want more then anything. Family and Love. Things most people take for granted." While Severus was talking Remus and Sirius had finished packing all but the potions items.  
"Severus, we finished packing all but your potions items, we will keep our pup company if you wanna do that." Sirius said, just then Dobby popped back in with 5 trunks full of items. "Dobby is this all Harry's?"  
"Yes the magic on them all states them to be Master Harry's from family vaults and such. I gots it all, nasty little people taking from my Master." Dobby smiled.  
"Can you take all the packed trunks to Black Manor. Your should know where it is now that you are bonded to Lord Black of House Black." Sirius stated. "Yes Master Paddy, I's can be doing that." Pop the elf was gone.  
"Siri what do you mean Lord Black?" Harry asked.  
Sirius looked at him, "Yes the bank is a must first thing in the morning. Albus knew You were Lord Black since I lost the lordship when I went to Azkaban and you were my heir."  
Harry just nodded. He laid down on the couch and fell back to sleep while Severus finished packing and Remus and Sirius left to go pack everything that was of any value from Grimauld Place and send it to Black Manor.  
A short while later Severus woke Harry up and Harry could see that everything was packed and gone from his quarters. They flood to Grimauld Place where they then apparated to Black Manor. After they arrived Severus put Harry in bed and spent a couple of hours unpacking and then he crawled into bed with Harry and went to sleep. Severus knew that they had a long day ahead of them on Saturday and he needed some sleep. He was glad that Black Manor had a potions lab and the Sirius had no problem letting Severus use it. Actually he stated that it was now his lab since he was the only one who would ever really use it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, they all woke up and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Dobby popped into the room shortly after everyone had seated themselves.  
“What would Master’s be wanting for breakfast?” Harry smiled at the little elf. Severus, Sirius and Remus ordered just a basic breakfast then they turned to Harry for him to order breakfast.  
“Can I get some toast and blackberry jam. Some eggs, hot sauce, pickles and some veggies. Some sausages and some bacon.” Harry just smiled at Dobby and soon they all had breakfast sitting in front of them.  
“Harry I want you to drink this potion, it is a stomach soother so that can eat a good size meal with out wanting to throw it all up.” Severus said kindly as he handed Harry a potion vile. “I know some of what your relatives have done and sadly you are severely underweight even for not being pregnant and now I am really worried about your healthy with the stress the baby will put on your body. Pregnancy is hard enough on a healthy body and if could be very bad for someone in your condition. I know you may not like this but Sirius, Remus and I are going to be putting food in front of you every 2 hours, just eat as much as you can. If you need a stomach soother or a morning sickness potion please let any of us know. We just want to get you healthy and keep your there.” Severus explained, he knew that Harry may not like being forced to eat a lot more then he is use to but his body desperately needed it.  
“I understand, and right now I agree with you. I am not use to being able to eat what I want when ever I wanted to. It will take awhile for me to ask for something when I want it or even when I need it. I know after a couple of days that I may get upset about it. Also, I do have a question?” Harry looked shyly at Severus as if he expected to be yelled at for actually asking a question.  
“Ask anything you want Harry. If I cannot answer or if I think it might be better to answer later I will be truthful about it.” Severus said.  
“After we are done at the bank and with the DMLE can we go shopping? I do not have any clothes just what those people gave me and I would love to have clothes that fit and I know soon I am going to need some comfortable clothing for when the baby gets bigger. Also I would like to get some books on male pregnancy so I can read up on what I need to know. I want to learn and I have tried to learn in the past but when ever I have tried to do my best I have gotten in trouble for it.” Harry replied.  
They all soon fell silent while they ate breakfast. After they finished Dobby cleared the table away. They were soon ready for their meeting with Ragnorak at Gringotts bank. Harry was wearing some of Severus’ clothing that had be resized to fit him. You could even see the slight baby bump that Harry was starting to get. Severus looked at him and smiled.  
“Tomorrow we should set up an appointment with a healer for you so that we know that everything is okay with you and the baby.” Severus stated but softly enough that Harry knew it was a request but one he wanted to do. Harry nodded is agreement.  
Soon they had all arrived at the Leaking Cauldron and then walked down the Alley to the Bank. When they got to the bank they were lead into a private room for their meeting with Ragnorak.  
“How can I helpful today. I see Lord Potter-Black you have finally come into the bank. It is very disrespectful of you to ignore or letters and then to just come in at your insistence and convenience.” Ragnorak stated angrily.  
“I am sorry sir, I just found out that I was Lord Black yesterday. I have never received any mail from you or the bank. Aldo what do you mean Lord Potter. I did not know that the Potters were Lords? We made this appointment because of something the Headmaster has done and my mate and godfathers are worried about my accounts and Lordships which I did not know about.” Harry explained as quickly as he could.  
Ragnorak looked at him with very stern eyes and gathered up some parchment. After Harry had explained everything that Dumbledore had done the Goblin was even sterner but it seemed he was not upset with Harry anymore. He called for another Goblin and they spoke for a minute and soon he was speaking with Harry again.  
“I must apologize it looks as if your account manager has been violating goblin law and consorting with Dumbledore to keep you from your inheritance. He has been dealt with and wee will get everything that Dumbledore has taken from your vaults back for you at no charge. He has taken over 1 million galleons and a number of family heirlooms. Also a large amount of books. He has been paying a number of people out of your vaults. We will stop these payments at once and get the money back for you.” Ragnorak explained.  
“You may need to speak to my house elf Dobby, as he took all of my belongs back that he could find in the castle itself. He may have already taken some of the items back. Also, can we do an inheritance test to see if I have anything that we are not aware of.” The goblin looked impressed that Harry was talking to him with respect and not mad at him what has happened. Severus, Sirius and Remus all looked at Harry when he requested the testing as none of them had thought about that. If Dumbledore knew about any of them he could still use them if Harry did not have Control of them. Ragnorak brought out a silver dagger and a piece of parchment. He explained what Harry needed to do. He just needed to prick his finger and drop three drops of blood onto the parchment and it would give them the information requested. Harry did as he was told and soon the parchment soon was full of writing.

Harrison James Potter-Black  
Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)  
Mother: Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans (deceased)  
Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black  
Godfather(s): Remus John Lupin and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Godmother(s): Amelia Susan Bones and Narcissa Flower Malfoy nee Black

LORD Titles:  
Potter (blood father)  
Black (adoption father)  
Gryfindor (blood father)  
Ravenclaw (blood mother)  
Huffelpuff (adoption father)  
Slytherin (conquest)  
Dumbledore (line theft magick willed)  
Weasley (line theft magick willed)  
Lefay (blood mother)  
Merlin (blood mother)  
Consort Lord Prince (bonding)

They all read the list and realized that there were a number of reasons why Dumbledore did what he did. While they sat there Ragnorak called another Goblin in to retrieve all the Lord rings that Harry needed to add to his hand. He had Harry put each ring on. Some combined and some did not. Soon all the rings were on. The Goblin then turned to Severus.  
“Mr. Snape you need to accept your Lord ring so that Harry can accept the Consort ring.”  
“Since when am I Lord Prince. I was disinherited.”  
“No you were not. We sent you a letter when you Grandfather died but obviously you did not receive it.” A short time later Severus had his Lordship ring and Harry had another ring added to his hand, his Consort Lord ring. With a copy of all his paperwork they all got up and headed out of the bank. They now had an appointment with Amelia Bones in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so they headed to the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
